Kolor jego oczu The color of his eyes
by paniparanojax
Summary: Evey pragnie poznać kolor oczu V, ale nie może tego zrobić, dopóki on nie ściągnie swojej maski. Czy kiedykolwiek uda jej się zobaczyć jego twarz?
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł:** The color of his eyes  
><strong>Autorka:<strong> Axelrocks  
><strong>Link do oryginału:<strong> .net/s/6379195/1/T ... f_His_Eyes  
><strong>Zgoda:<strong> jest (i to bardzo entuzjastyczna )  
><strong>Spojler:<strong> Opowiadanie rozpoczynają finałowe sceny (występują także cytaty).

**Rozdział 1**

_Czy to się dzieje naprawdę?_ – pomyślała Evey.

Poczuła lekki nacisk dłoni V na swoich drobnych plecach, po czym sama położyła delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zaczęli tańczyć i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że to wszystko jest tylko snem. Snem, z którego nigdy nie chciała się wybudzić.  
>Prawie zapomniała, że była to noc 4 listopada. Pozostało zaledwie kilka godzin zanim V wysadzi w powietrze parlament i zacznie swoją rewolucję.<br>_Prawie_ zapomniała.  
>Spojrzała na szczeliny oczu w jego masce. Zawsze zastanawiała się, jakiego koloru były, ale jedyne co mogła zobaczyć to atramentowa czerń.<br>Czy były zielone? Czy dostrzegłaby w nich błysk inteligencji, lub psotne iskierki? Czy były koloru nieba i czy obserwowałyby ją z wyrozumiałością? Czy były szare, niczym zwierciadło duszy? Czy może były brązowe, wypełnione ciepłem i współczuciem?  
>Ale nie wiedziała tego. A teraz były jedynie pustymi oczodołami w masce.<br>- Byłeś zapracowany. – Próbowała oderwać myśli od jego oczu, co nie było łatwe. Wiedziała, że ją obserwuje, choć nie potrafiła ich dostrzec.  
>- Są teraz bardzo przestraszeni – kontynuowała. – Słyszałam, że Sutler ma zamiar wygłosić jutro wieczorem publiczne oświadczenie.<br>- Och. – Jego głos w jednej chwili nabrał smutny ton. – Już prawie czas.  
>- Te maski były dobrym pomysłem – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – To było dziwne uczucie… widzieć wszędzie twoją twarz. – Nie powiedziała mu jednak, że odkąd dostrzegła ludzi noszących fałszywe maski V, zapragnęła ponownie zobaczyć tą prawdziwą. Oto i ona.<br>- _Przebacz mi to kim jestem i bądź dla mnie pomocą, która przez przypadek stanie się moim pragnieniem._  
>Uśmiechnęła się odrobinę szerzej. Wiedziała dokładnie skąd pochodził ten cytat.<br>- Wieczór trzech króli.  
>- Viola – nie widziała jego twarzy, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że się uśmiechnął.<br>_Gdybym tylko mogła dostrzec jego prawdziwy uśmiech, a nie tylko ten, który zdobił maskę_ – pomyślała  
>- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała i odwróciła wzrok.<br>- Czego? – wyczuła zaciekawienie w jego głosie.  
>Spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz. – Jak możesz być najważniejszą rzeczą, która kiedykolwiek mi się przytrafiła, a jednocześnie nie wiem o tobie prawie nic. Nie wiem gdzie się urodziłeś, kim byli twoi rodzice, ani czy masz brata lub siostrę. – Wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła za krawędź jego maski. – Nie wiem nawet, jak naprawdę wyglądasz.<p>

Przestali tańczyć.  
>Chwycił jej rękę i odsunął z dala od maski. – Evey, proszę – westchnął. - Dostrzegł jej świdrujące spojrzenie i kontynuował:<br>- Za tą maską kryje się twarz, ale… to nie jestem ja. Moja twarz jest niczym więcej niż mięśniami, które ją przykrywają i kośćmi, które pod sobą skrywa.  
>Przytaknęła.<br>- Rozumiem.  
><em>Rozumiem, V. Naprawdę rozumiem<em> – pomyślała. – _Ale nadal pragnę zobaczyć, jak naprawdę wyglądasz._  
>- Dziękuję – odpowiedział z ulga. – Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, a mam dla ciebie coś, co chciałbym ci dać.<p>

***

- Metro? – zapytała, gdy w końcu zorientowała się, gdzie się znajdują. – Myślałam, że je zamknęli.  
>Płaszcz V powiewał z każdym kolejnym krokiem, gdy szedł obok niej.<br>- W rzeczy samej – powiedział. – Zabrało mi to dziesięć lat, by wyczyścić szyny i ułożyć je według własnego rozkładu. Pozwól, że ci pokażę.  
><em>Dziesięć lat? Jak długo planował ten dzień?<em>  
>Zaprowadził ją do pociągu i oniemiała z wrażenia, gdy zobaczyła, co się w nim znajdowało. Ładunki wybuchowe! Wszystkie wagony były nimi wypełnione. Wtedy to do niej dotarło.<br>Odwróciła się i stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz. – Te szyny prowadzą do parlamentu.  
>- Tak…<br>- Więc to naprawdę się wydarzy?  
>- Wydarzy… jeśli ty tego chcesz.<br>- Co? – wyszeptała zaskoczona.  
>Czy dobrze go usłyszała? Czy naprawdę prosił ją o podjęcie decyzji? Ale to miała być jego rewolucja, to on powinien być jedyną osobą, która o tym zadecyduje. Czyż nie tak?<br>- To jest mój prezent dla ciebie, Evey – powiedział. – Wszystko co mam, mój dom, moje książki, moja galeria i ten pociąg… Wszystko to zostawiam tobie, byś zrobiła z tym, co zechcesz.

Spojrzała na niego i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Czy naprawdę zostawiał jej wszystko, co posiadał? Dlaczego?  
>- Czy to kolejna sztuczka, V?<br>Potrząsnął głową.  
>- Nie. Nigdy więcej sztuczek. Nigdy więcej kłamstw. Tylko prawda. A prawdą jest, możesz myśleć, że się myliłem, ale wybór czy pociągnąć za dźwignię nie należy do mnie.<br>- Dlaczego? – Dlaczego dawał jej tą szansę? To był jego dzień, jego rewolucja! To on powinien być tym, kto podejmie decyzję, od której zależeć będą losy przyszłych pokoleń.  
>- Ponieważ ten świat, którego jestem częścią, który pomogłem ukształtować, przestanie dziś istnieć. Jutro narodzi się nowy świat. Nowi ludzie będą go kształtować. Wybór należy do nich. – Postawił krok w tył, wyszedł z wagonu i ruszył w dół torów. Dostrzegła powiewającą za nim pelerynę.<br>- Dokąd idziesz? – zapytała i również wyszła z pociągu. Naprawdę zamierzał zostawić ją tu samą? Zamierzał w ogóle się pożegnać?  
>Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jej stronę: - Nadszedł czas, bym stanął naprzeciw mojego stwórcy i odpłacił mu za to wszystko, co uczynił. - Odwrócił się ponownie, by znowu odejść, ale tym razem go zatrzymała.<br>- V, zaczekaj! – Dobiegła do niego. – Proszę, nie musisz tego robić! Możesz sobie to odpuścić! Możemy zostać tu razem! _Proszę, chciałabym, byś został ze mną na zawsze! _  
>- Nie – odpowiedział ze smutkiem w głosie. – Miałaś rację, co do tego, kim jestem. Nie ma dla mnie żadnego drzewa.* Wszystko czego chcę, na co zasługuję, znajduje się na końcu tego tunelu.<br>- To nie prawda – powiedziała i uniosła się na palcach, by go pocałować. Jednak jej usta napotkały maskę, a nie jego...  
>Stał przez chwilę, trzymając ją delikatnie. Spoglądali na siebie nawzajem, choć mogła dostrzec jedynie czarne otwory w plastiku, który skrywał jego twarz. Pragnęła, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Ale wiedziała, że to nie możliwe. Planował to zbyt długo, by teraz z tego zrezygnować.<br>- Nie mogę – odpowiedział w końcu, zeskoczył na tory i szybko się oddalił. Ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie na kobietę, która zdążył pokochać.

***

Sutler był martwy, a on już prawie ukończył swoje zadanie. Creedy stanął naprzeciw niego, a wszyscy jego ludzie wycelowali w jego stronę swoje pistolety.

- Teraz, gdy wszystko jest już skończone, pora przyjrzeć się twojej twarzy – powiedział Creedy. – Zdejmij maskę.  
>- Nie – odpowiedział V. Nikt miał nie ujrzeć jego twarzy. Zwłaszcza nie Creedy.<p>

Dostrzegł dwóch ludzi Creedy'ego, którzy zaczęli się do niego zbliżać. Szybko chwycił swoje noże i rzucił je w ich stronę. Creedy stracił właśnie dwóch mężczyzn.  
>- Waleczny do końca, co? Nie będziesz płakał jak Sutler, prawda? Ty nie lękasz się śmierci. Jesteś jak ja. – Creedy uśmiechnął się.<br>- Jedyne, co mamy ze sobą wspólnego, panie Creedy, to fakt, że oboje dziś umrzemy.  
>- Ciekawe, jak sobie to wyobrażasz? – uśmiechnął się, ponieważ był święcie przekonany, że jest na wygranej pozycji.<br>- Z moimi dłońmi dookoła pańskiej szyi. – V odpowiedział po chwili.  
>Uśmiech szybko spełzł z twarzy Creediego.<br>- Bzdury. Co niby zamierzasz zrobić, co? Opróżniliśmy to miejsce. Nie masz nic. Nic poza twoimi cholernymi nożami i wygibasami karate. My mamy broń.  
>- Nie. Macie tylko kule i nadzieję, że kiedy wasze magazynki będą puste... ja będę martwy. Bo jeśli nie, to wy będziecie martwi, zanim je przeładujecie.<br>- To nie możliwe. – Credy parsknął zirytowany. – Zabijcie go.  
>Otworzyli ogień wszyscy naraz. V został trafiony wieloma pociskami i powoli opadł na jedno kolano. Ale gdy wszystkie bronie opróżniły swoje magazynki, ku zdziwieniu Creedy'ego i jego ludzi, V podniósł się.<br>- Moja kolej.


	2. Rozdział 2

Evey odskoczyła przerażona, gdy tunel nagle wypełniło echo strzałów. Czy działo się to przez V? Czy był cały? Miała nadzieję, że te postrzały nie były wycelowane w stronę V, choć w duchu wiedziała, że było odwrotnie. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu na samą myśl, że może nigdy więcej nie ujrzeć V żywego.

Teraz pozostał tylko Creedy i V. A Creedy wyglądał na wyjątkowo przerażonego

V zdołał zabić wszystkich jego ludzi zanim przeładowali swoje bronie. Dokładnie tak, jak zapowiedział. Creedy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy groźba śmierci z dłońmi V dookoła jego szyi również okaże się prawdą. Jednak wcale nie miał ochoty się o tym przekonywać. Creedy wyciągnął swoją broń i zaczął strzelać.

- Giń! Giń! Dlaczego wciąż jesteś żywy?

Pięć pocisków później magazynek w pistolecie Creedy'ego wyczerpał się, a on sam został przygwożdżony do ściany.

- Dlaczego nie umarłeś? – nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. V powinien był zginąć. Każdy normalny człowiek byłby już martwy.

V zaczął ciężko oddychać. – Pod tą maską jest coś więcej niż ciało. Pod tą maską jest idea, panie Creedy. A idee są kuloodporne.

Mówiąc to, chwycił Creedy'ego za szyję, dusząc go. I tak, jak V zapowiedział – Creedy umarł z jego dłońmi na swojej szyi.

Musi do niej wrócić. Musi zobaczyć jej twarz chociaż raz przed śmiercią.

Potknął się i opadł wzdłuż ściany. Wiedział jednak, że musiał iść dalej, więc zdołał się podnieść, zostawiając smugę krwi na murze. Musiał iść. Musiał ją zobaczyć.

Evey nadal siedziała na ławce, czekając na niego. Jej ręce wciąż nerwowo zaciskały się na kolanach.

Gdzie on był? Minął już jakiś czas, od kiedy usłyszała ostatnie strzały i mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że V był wciąż żywy.

Podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała szelest. Odwróciła się w porę, by zobaczyć kapelusz V leżący na podłodze i jego samego, idącego z trudem w jej stronę.

- V! – Natychmiast stanęła na nogi i podbiegła do niego. Zdołała złapać go, zanim się przewrócił i oboje powoli usiedli na podłodze. Objęła V swoimi ramionami.

- Boże, musimy zatamować krwawienie. – Rozpaczliwie próbowała naciskać rany.

- Proszę, nie… - Jego oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany. – Jestem u kresu… i cieszy mnie to.

Potrząsnęła głową, a łzy znów napłynęły jej do oczu. – Nie mów tak.

- Mówię Ci tylko prawdę – wziął oddech. – Przez dwadzieścia lat żyłem tylko tym dniem. Nic innego się nie liczyło… dopóki nie zobaczyłem ciebie i wszystko się zmieniło. – Zrobił pauzę, by wziąć kolejny oddech.

- Zakochałem się w tobie, Evey. Nie wierzyłem, że jeszcze będę w stanie.

Łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. – Nie chcę, żebyś umierał. – Jej głos przerodził się w ledwo słyszalny szept.

- To najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką mogłaś mi ofiarować. – Umilkł, gdy wypowiedział te słowa.

- V? – załkała – V?

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

Tak nie może być! On nie może być martwy! Zaczęła płakać i oparła głowę o jego klatkę piersiową.

Ale chwila! Czy coś właśnie wyczuła? Czy nie było to słabe bicie serca? Położyła głowę bliżej maski, by usłyszeć jego ledwo słyszalny, płytki oddech. Wciąż żył!

Ale nie na długo, jeśli nic nie zdziała. Znienawidziła się za to, co robi, ale zaczęła drzeć jego ubranie na podłużne pasy, by przycisnąć je do ran. Miała nadzieje, że to pomoże zatamować krew.

Usłyszała kroki za swoimi plecami. Obróciła się i zobaczyła inspektora Fincha. Spoglądał w dół na V.

- Więc to koniec?

- Nie. Nie jest. Proszę… - powiedziała. – On wciąż żyje. Proszę… Czy jest cokolwiek, co mógłbyś zrobić, by mu pomóc?

Jego twarz nabrała miękkiego wyrazu i ukląkł przy niej.

- W porządku – powiedział ze swoim delikatnym, irlandzkim akcentem w głosie. – Znam podstawy pierwszej pomocy, ale nie wiem, ile jestem w stanie zdziałać.

- Proszę – powiedziała. – Zrób cokolwiek, by mu pomóc. On musi przeżyć.

- Zależy ci na nim, prawda? – zapytał Finch.

Skinęła głową. [i]Jemu także na mnie zależy.[/i] Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl o jego wyznaniu. Kochał ją.

- Rozumiem. – Odwrócił się od niej i zaczął energicznie tamować krwawienie. Oderwał kolejne pasy materiału z peleryny V i zaczął wiązać je ze sobą dookoła jego klatki piersiowej. Nie przyjrzał się dokładnie ranom pod koszulą V, by wiedzieć, gdzie był ranny i Evey była mu za to wdzięczna. Poczułaby się tak, jakby go zdradziła, gdyby ujrzała, jak wyglądał naprawdę.

Stała i przyglądała się, jak Fich pracuje, jednak sama czuła się bezużyteczna.

Wtedy usłyszała dźwięk zegara wybijającego północ i ponownie spojrzała na pociąg. Wiedziała, że musi to zrobić. Dobiegła do drzwi wagonu, ignorując Fincha krzyczącego, by tego nie robiła i położyła dłoń na dźwigni. Zatrzymała się na chwilę. To było to. Zegar nadał bił, podczas gdy ona wzięła jeden głęboki oddech I pociągnęła dźwignię w dół.

Wyszła z wagonu, obserwując jak się za nią zamyka. Pociąg ruszył, aż w końcu całkowicie zniknął z jej pola widzenia i usłyszała ostatnie uderzenie zegara.

Finch podbiegł do niej, próbując złapać oddech. – Co to było? – zażądał odpowiedzi.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – To, panie Finch, był początek zmian.

Oboje klęczeli po dwóch stronach ciała V.

- Panno Hammond, musimy zabrać go do szpitala. Potrafią zrobić dla niego więcej, niż ja.

- Nie! – krzyknęła i spojrzała gniewnie na Fincha. – On nie chciałby znaleźć się w szpitalu.

- Jest na skraju śmierci. Myślisz, że obchodziłoby go to?

- Jeśli przeżyje. – Te słowa ledwo przeszły jej przez gardło. – Chciałabym, żeby obudził się w domu, a nie w szpitalu. Obawiam się, że byłby zły, gdyby dowiedział się, że zostanie zabrany do szpitala.

- Nie planował tego, że przeżyje, prawda?

Skinęła głową i poczuła, że łzy znów napłynęły jej do oczu. – Cały czas spodziewał się, że umrze. Zostawił mi nawet cały swój dobytek. – Zrobiła pauzę i otarła oczy. – Ale nie mogę pozwolić mu umrzeć. Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Finch przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. – Więc nie pozwolimy, by to się stało. Czy jest jakieś inne miejsce, do którego możemy go zabrać?

Westchnęła i kiwnęła głową przecząco.

- W porządku – schylił się, by podnieść V. Szamotał się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał na nią. – Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

Oboje siłowali się, by przenieść bezwładne ciało V do łóżka w jego Galerii Cieni.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył Finch, gdy tylko usadowili V na posłaniu, były rzędy książek. Musiało być ich setki, tysiące! Czy V zdołał przeczytać je wszystkie?

- Panie Finch? – Evey wypowiedziała jego imię z pewną dozą niepewności. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Och, tak. – Wyrwał się z transu i skupił na zadaniu, które miał wykonać. Ocalić życie V.

- Będę potrzebował pewnych medycznych przyrządów, panno Hammond.

- Tak, jasne – powiedziała, kiwając głową, po czym w pośpiechu opuściła pokój. Wiedziała, gdzie szukać tego typu zapasów. V miał ich wiele, więc niewiele myśląc chwyciła po jednym z każdego rodzaju.

Gdy wróciła ponownie po pewnym czasie, dostrzegła Fincha siedzącego na krześle z książką w dłoni. Spojrzał na nią, zamknął książkę i uniósł ją w górę.

- Ta książka znalazła się na czarnej liście Sutlera wiele lat temu. Jak zdołał ją zdobyć?

Położyła torbę na ziemi. – A jak zdobył jakąkolwiek z tych rzeczy? Możemy nigdy się nie dowiedzieć.

- Masz rację – zgodził się z nią i położył książkę na małym stoliku, po czym sięgnął do przyrządów, które przyniosła. – A teraz do roboty. Będę musiał ściągnąć jego koszulę, by oczyścić go i zbadać, z jakimi ranami mamy do czynienia.

Oddech ugrzązł jej w gardle. – Masz zamiar przyjrzeć się jego skórze?

- Tego się obawiam.

Cofnęła się w stronę drzwi. – Więc będę musiała wyjść.

Skinął głową. – Rozumiem

- Dziękuję.

Spojrzała po raz ostatni na bezwładne ciało V i wyślizgnęła się cicho z pokoju.

Evey zamknęła drzwi i usiadła, opierając się o nie. Miała z całego serca nadzieję, że V wybaczy jej to, że pozwoliła Finchowi zobaczyć, jak jego ciało naprawdę wyglądało.

Powie mu, że nie miała innego wyboru. Chciała, by przeżył.

Finch otarł pot z czoła, gdy wreszcie zakończył czyszczenie i zasklepianie wszystkich ran postrzałowych V. Powinien był już nie żyć. Żaden inny, normalny człowiek nie byłby w stanie przeżyć, będąc postrzelonym tak wiele razy.

Może żył dzięki temu, że nie był zwykłym człowiekiem. Naciągnął koszulę V na świeżo zabandażowany tors i zaczął oczyszczać swoje miejsce pracy.

Pierwszy widok spalonego ciala V odrzucił go. Dostrzegł czerwoną skórę, wiele dziesiątki blizn i wiele ran postrzałowych. Wkrótce musiał jednak odrzucić swoje odczucia na bok i skupić się na intensywnej pracy.

Musiał wyciągnąć wiele kul, zszyć liczne rany i wyczyścić pozostałą krew.

Ten człowiek został kiedyś ciężko poparzony i przestał mu się dziwić, że nosił maskę. Finch nie winił go. Gdyby jego własna twarz byłaby w podobnym stanie, co tors V, zapewne również chciałby ją ukryć.

A V zadał sobie wiele trudu, by całkowicie uchować się przed wzrokiem innych. Każdy cal jego ciała pozostawał zakryty. Naprawdę nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go oglądał.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego Evey wyszła. Wiedziała, że V nie chciał, by zobaczyła, jak naprawdę wyglądał, więc zdecydowała się opuścić pokój. Finch poczuł względem niej szacunek.

Zapiął torbę z przyrządami i ponownie postawił ją na podłodze. W tym samym czasie ktoś lekko zapukał do drzwi.

- Tak?

Zza drzwi dotarł do niego cichy głosy Evey. – Skończył pan, panie Finch?

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę V i odezwał się do niej ponownie. – Tak, panno Hammond, może pani wejść.

Powoli otworzyła drzwi, trzymając w dłoniach tacę i dwa kubki.

- Pomyślałam, że chciałby się pan czegoś napić, panie Finch. Mam nadzieję, że herbata będzie odpowiednia.

Zauważył, że jej dłonie drżą, więc okrążył łóżko i zabrał ją od niej tackę.

- Doskonale, panno Hammond. Dziękuję. – Postawił ją na okładce książki, którą wcześniej odłożył na szafkę nocną.

- Proszę usiąść – powiedział i podał jej filiżankę, po czym sięgnął po własną i usiadł na krześle obok niej.

- Więc, panno Hammond… - zaczął.

- Evey – powiedziała, dmuchając na swój parujący napój. – Proszę zwracać się do mnie Evey.

- Oczywiście. W takim razie mów mi Eric.

- W porządku – zgodziła się. Upiła łyk i podskoczyła, gdy gorąca herbata poparzyła jej usta.

Eric nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. – Uważaj, chyba jest gorąca.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz zdarzyło mu się zaśmiać, albo chociaż uśmiechnąć.

Ona również odpowiedziała mu śmiechem i odłożyła filiżankę na bok. – W rzeczy samej. – powiedziała a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na V.

Eric westchnął. – Chciałbym móc powiedzieć ci, że wydobrzeje, ale w tym momencie nie mogę być niczego pewien. – spojrzał na nią, lecz jej wzrok nadal utkwiony był w V.

Kontynuował: - Krwawienie zostało na razie zahamowane, ale jego oddech wciąż jest słaby. Nie możemy zakładać, że dobrze sobie radzi, dopóki się nie obudzi.

Podniosła swoją filiżankę i skinęła głową. Eric zauważył, jak mocno zaciskała dłonie.

- Dziękuję ci za wszystko, Ericu – powiedziała, a jej głos niewiele się różnił od szeptu.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział i wstał. – Robi się późno i powinienem wracać do domu. Wrócę tu rano, by sprawdzić, co z nim.

Spojrzała na niego znowu. – W porządku. – W tym momencie zauważyła także książkę, którą obserwował.

- Możesz ją pożyczyć, jeśli tylko chcesz.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę. – Słucham?

Uśmiechnęła się i wskazała na książkę. – Widziałam, że na nią patrzysz. Śmiało, weź ją. Jestem pewna, że V nie miałby nic przeciwko. Prawdopodobnie i tak ją już przeczytał.

Podała mu egzemplarz. – To była ulubiona książka mojego ojca, zanim trafiła na czarną listę. – Gdy to mówiła, jej oczy przyglądały się czemuś w oddali.

- Nie krępuj się, weź ją. Nie ma już nikogo, kto zabroniłby ci jej czytać.

- Zgadza się – uśmiechnął się. Sutler nie żyje.

Ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Do zobaczenia rano, Evey.


End file.
